Church of the One
The Church of the One is, by and large, a relatively unknown religion in most regions given that the deities that it gives worship to are often as equally obscure and unknown in most circles. Each member of the Church believe, undoubtedly, that they are in some way divine and that their power stems from their own self-belief in their awesomeness; they are divine because they believe it so. The few temples that exist within the order bare no statues to pay homage to, instead there are mirrors by which to praise oneself; the image of the deity that they worship. History The origins of when the Church of The One first began date back to a man named Dr Enzi Atticus, a scholastic thinker that wrote the book 10 Days Towards Confidence: A Self Help Book to Be the Best You That You Can Be, which in time became the beginnings of the scripture that the religion was founded on. Dr Atticus has, over the generations, become identified as something of a prophet and the early followers realised that by following his words it lead them to a higher sense of fulfillment and in turn to stumble upon their divine inspiration. True Origins Whilst Dr Atticus's book did indeed create the beginnings of this movement the truth is that all it did was attract the attention of a more powerful being that revelled on the vanity that was in abundance by these followers. Through their own glorification The Church give power to this being, but whether it is fey, deity, demon or simply a creature of power, is unknown to its oblivious followers. Dogma The core of The Church of The One is the absolute belief in oneself, ones abilities and the unwavering confidence of ones own brilliance. Having *divine* abilities without giving worship to a deity other than their own self-worship is enough proof to followers of The One that they must therefore be divine themselves. Those who begin to doubt themselves, their divinity or their own excellence, will in turn feel their power diminish. Tenets * Thy face is the face of The One; praise it daily * Thy actions are those of The One; in your successes others will praise you and praise to the divine is but worship to a god * Thy body is a temple to The One, to desecrate it is to desecrate your own house of worship Hierarchy With every follower of The One assuming the position of their own deity then in theory no mortal man could be positioned above them. There are servitors of the Church that tend to the few buildings that exist within the order, or various bards and writers who will spread the good word, then various other followers, known as "fans" who will tend to the "deities" needs. The existance of other "deities" within the order make it more of a collective Pantheon of Gods, but the only worshipper each "god" has is themselves. The divine members have a close bond with each other and will do their best to protect each other and give assistance to a fellow One, referring to their peers as "Bros". Every member of the Church is, depending upon your tastes, extremely attractive and admission to the Church by and large depends on how attractive you are. The different chapters of the church have their own names. Known Chapters and their Members Betathetapi Chapter, Region * Sir Charming Charming * Sir Daring Charming * Sir Boldly Charming * Blake Vanwinkle or Port Crasmere * Brad * Brody * Brandon * Cameron * Chad * Chuck * Kyle * Tad * Trent Activities In many ways the followers of The One hold up a similar code to that of chvalric Knights; believing they will be judged and praised for their actions then for the most part members of the order seek to do good and help out those who need it. More important than this though is to create a legacy and raise themselves up as legends, committing deeds that will be remembered through the annals of time; every tale of their bravery, every song penned by a bard, these are their gospels to spread the word of their awesomeness. The relationship between different "deities" within the Church as being like a frat. The followers or "fans" are like star-struck fans treating the "deities" as celebrities; the most extreme screaming and throwing themselves at the floor in hysteria. Paladin Class: Oath of the Legends The Oath of the Legends is followed by few beyond the Church of the One, vows written by themselves that bind them to a bro code. The standards that Knights of the One hold themselves to are written with the sole purpose of guiding them towards glory and legendary status. Whilst outwardly narcissistic with their absolute devotion and love for their deity (themselves) they still seek to uphold certain ideals shared by many more altruistic orders and act in the name of law and good. They expect everyone to aspire to reach a certain standard and be the best they can be, an impossibly high goal for most, but one that the Knights adhere to themselves as well. Ultimately the goal of any Knight of the One is to become a legend that has shaped the world in some way, and one that will be remembered in the annals of time. Tenets of the Legends The tenets held by the Church of the One are rather unique: * Be Heroic in Appearance. Always present yourself as a hero, in manner and appearance. A hero must always look the part. * Be Heroic in Deeds. Do not be afraid to act, the more dangerous the risks the more heroic the act needed to defeat them. A hero must be courageous. * Be Heroic in Name. Never take action against those who have your trust; your word is your bond. A hero must be someone to rely on. * Be Heroic in Conviction. Be responsible for your actions and their consequences. A hero must be prepared to be loved and hated by many. * Be Heroic in Example. Live and breath success. Attain status and influence. A hero must ensure that their deeds are known by all so that more can aspire to be just like them. * Be a Legend. Wherever you go, if you arrive as an unknown, ensure you leave as a legend. Oath of the Legends Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. | 3rd | protection from evil and good, sanctuary | 5th | enhance ability, mirror image | 9th | beacon of hope, water walk | 13th | banishment, death ward | 17th | commune, legend lore Channel Awesomeness (Channel Divinity) When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options: 'Inspiring Rhetoric - '''You can inspire others through stirring words. To do so, you use a bonus action on your turn to choose one creature other than yourself within 60 feet of you who can hear you. That creature gains one Inspiring Rhetoric die, a d6. Once within the next 10 minutes, the creature can roll the die and add the number rolled to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw it makes. The creature can wait until after it rolls the d20 before deciding to use the Inspiring Rhetoric die, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Once the Inspiring Rhetoric die is rolled, it is lost. A creature can have only one Inspiring Rhetoric die at a time. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once). At a short rest if all uses of this feature have been expended then you regain one use, but must use your Channel Divinity feature to use it. At a long rest you regain all uses of this feature as normal. '''Idolized - '''Your name already spreads among the commonfolk of your deeds and to many you are a hero. When using this feature you can find a place to hide, rest, or recuperate among the commonfolk, unless you have shown yourself to be a danger to them. They will shield you from the law or anyone else searching for you, though they will not risk their lives for you. Aura of Courage Starting at 7th level, you and friendly creatures within 10 feet of you can’t be frightened while you are conscious. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Indomitable Personality Beginning at 15th level, you are always under the effects of a protection from evil and good spell. Fanatical Hysteria At 20th level, as an action, you can emanate an aura that ignites hysteria that can affect a crowd, instantly turning them into adoring fans. You are able to cast *charm person* on everyone within a 30 foot radius. In addition, if the affected humanoids were not initially hostile, they are not aware that they were magically charmed by you. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. ''Breaking Your Oath The divine power of the Church of the One comes from the belief that they are living gods, belief that they are legends who will be favored by folk across the land. The doom of a Knight of the One is unpopularity, where actions they have taken (typically those going against their tenets) have caused a majority to see them in a bad light. With this it is not long until doubt and uncertainty can fill a Knight's every thought, quell their confidence, and fill their heart with the darkest of thoughts: that they are not the hero of the tale, but are in fact the villain. With such a crisis of confidence a Knight can begin to lose their self-worth and if they do not believe in themselves, then they do not believe in the very same divine being that grants them their *divine power* and will lose their abilities. At the DM's discretion, a Knight who has fallen to depression or who now sees themselves as *the villain* might be forced to abandon this class and adopt another, or perhaps to take the Oathbreaker paladin option that appears in the Dungeon Master's Guide.